The New kid
by xCasperx
Summary: A new kid shows up at the mansion. She is a class five mutant. Sam doesn't know what to do when she meets Pyro.


X-men: The new girl

Sam sat on the couch looking out the window. Sam was a mutant she was a full on mutant one that could probably blow you out of existance. She was 13 years old and had blond hair and blue eyes. Her parents wanted to keep her a secret from the rest of the world so they didn't let her go outside. She was homeschooled and hated it.

Her dream was to get away from this family and this life. She could do it anytime though she loved her parents and didn't want to hurt them.

She heard her mom walk in and set her black lunchbox down by the counter. Her mom walked in the living room and sat next to her.

"Honey why do insist on making yourself depressed." Her mother said looking at her concerned.

She didn't pay attention to her mom she never even looked at her. She got up off the couch and Headed to her room where she ploped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

As she laid there she thought of a place a tall water fall with roses and daisys all blooming.

Charles Xaiver was using cerebro in the bottom of his masion. He looked at all the dots of mutants and Humans. He always used Cerebro at least once a week to locate Mutants in need.

His powers fell on one mutant a powerful mutant maybe more powerful than him. He took a closer look at them and saw it was in fact a girl. A thirteen year old class 5 mutant laying on a bed in Boston. He watched as she just stared there at the ceiling doing nothing.

'She needs to come to my school it would be safer for her here. I just hope I get to her first' he thought as he disconeted from Cerebro and got up to get Jean.

Sam walked into the kitchen and grabed some doritos. She was home alone as usual her mom was out at work and her dad was on a buissness retreat. She sat on the couch dressed in a Blue sweater and Jeans.

She was watching out the window when a knock came on the door. She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw a man in a wheel chair and a girl with brown hair.

"Hi" She said

"Hello I am Charles Xaiver and this is Jean Grey do you have a adult home with you." He said looking up at her.

"No my dad is out of town and my mom at work. You can come in and wait if you like." said Sam "My mom is suppose to be back in 10 minutes."

"Thank you we would very much like that." Said Charles as his freind wheeled him in to the house.

"Do you want a drink we have Soda and Juice." She said

"Water will be ok Jean do you want somthing" Charles asked

"I will have a water too." She said speaking for the first time

"Ok hold on" said Sam walking into the kitchen and grabing two glasses. She filled one with ice and then the other one. She then filled it with water.

She walked back into the living room where they sat and handed them both a glass of water.

"Thankyou whats your name." asked Charles

"Oh I am Sam" she said sitting on the oppisite couch looking out the window and feeling a wave of deppression fall over her.

"Whats wrong" he asked

"Nothing I..Never mind." She said getting up and walking to the door and opening it her mom was home and she knew it. Just as she opened it her mom was at the other end about to grab the handle.

"Hi mom some people here to see you thier over there." she said Gestureing at the man and woman sitting on their couch.

"Ok Honey thank.." Before she could finish Sam was half way up the stairs and heading to her room.

Sam's mother Denise went over and shook hands with the man and woman.

"Hi I am Denise. So why might I ask why are you here." She asked looking weiry

"We are here about your daughter." He said looking at her

"what about her" she asked fixed on the staircase but nothing was there

"I run a school for mutants and think that your daughter would like it there." he said "she would be around other kids like her and get a good education and you can come and see her anytime you want."

"My daughter is depressed do you think this would help her." Asked Denise

"Yes I do I think she needs to have freinds." He said

"Can you give me the weekend to think about it and to talk to my daughter and husband." She asked

"Yes here is my card call me when you want I will be there." He said and wheeled out with Jean following him

After they left Denise went to tell her daughter about the offer.

"Sam" she said walking into her daughters room.

"Yah I know I heard and if you don't mind I would like to go I want to be able to have freinds like me." Sam finished

"If you want to go honey then I will let you" Denise said

"Thanks mom" She said wrapping her hands around her mother like she use to do before she got her powers.

"Your welcome honey." Said Denise "Let me just call Xaiver and tell him I have changed my mind." She walked out and as soon as she walked out the window shattered into ahundred peices.

Her mom ran back in and saw her daughter was laying on the floor with a cut on her head.

"Mom what just happend what's going on." Sam asked looking at the once Six foot high window not layng all over th floor and the ground outside.

"Honey.." She didn't finish her sentence because a man with metal helmet and a cape on flew through the now shattered window.

"Hello Sam how have you been today." He said landing and walking toward her

"Mom Run call Xaiver now" She demanded at her mother as her mother was already running down the stairs.

"Now Now lets not be to hasty no need for old freind to have to fight again." He said as she tried to read his mind but couldn't

"Now do you think I would really come unprepare." He said pointing at his helmet then she relized she couldn't penatrate it not even her.

"Who are you" She yelled

"Me oh how rude of me I am Magneeto." He said picking up her metal Marbles off the floor

"You are a mutant?" she asked

She backed against the wall and he followed her. "Why do you want me" She yelled scareder then ever.

"Now lets talk back at my place." He said grabbing her arm

"Get off of me" she yelled and he flew out the window he had shattered earlier

She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She had almost ran into a man with wierd looking sun glasses and a girl with white hair.

"Are you Samantha Green." The man with wierd sunglasses asked

She nodded. Scared because she didn't know who they were.

"Dont worry grab some clothes we are with the professer." Said the white haired girl.

"Ok but there is a man upstairs I can't go by myself." she said looking at them.

"Who" They asked simotaniously

"I don't know he said he was Magneeto." A wave of Anger flashed over thier faces.

"Never mind tell your mom bye we have less time than expected." Said the man

"Ok hold on" She said running toward the kichen

She reached the kitchen and her mom was sitting there on the floor crying

"Mom don't cry I'll be ok don't worry." she said sitting next to her mom hugging her

"Goodbye honey I love you" Said Denise hugging her one and only child.

Sam ran out to find The woman and Man heading out the door motioning for her to follow. She ran after them but stop when she reached the door. She looked out and saw the man Magneeto standing in the middle of the road blocking the way to the big blue black jet.

"Magneeto stand aside she is coming with us we will not let you take her." said storm.

"Oh Storm you stand aside" he said walking toward them

"Sam run to the jet we will cover you." said scott as she started to run Magnetto jumped at her and she dodged him and he fell to the ground. Before he could get up they were on the jet and taking off.

**Please Reveiw!!**


End file.
